To determine whether insufficient provision of glucose during surgery leads to excessive protein and fat catabolism, as well as insulin resistance, patients undergoing carotid endarterectomy will receive one of two glucose infusion rates or a saline control. Relevant hormones and metabolic substrates will be measured.